The present invention relates to an improved medical mechanical compressor nebulizer and particularly to a medical mechanical compressor nebulizer that has a medicine cup screwed on an air compression device to allow compressed air to enter an atomization device to generate atomization effect and discharge through an output device for therapeutic use.
Modern epidemics disease science indicates that more than 70% of human diseases are environment-related. The human health system that is most directly affected by the environment is the respiratory system. Dry air tends to cause loss of water in the respiratory system, lower mucus secretion, and deceased activity of fine body hairs. The germicidal function of human body also degenerates. Immunity drops significantly. As a result, respiratory illnesses are prone to occur. In addition, people tend to feel fatigue, eyesight becomes poorer, and dizziness happens.
As known, the above diseases owing to the respiratory system, can be treated by sorts of medical mechanical compressor nebulizers. In addition to the general desktop models, portable models of a smaller size to be carried by users also have been developed to meet users"" different needs.
Conventional medical mechanical compressor nebulizer generally has an atomization device, which is latched on an air compression device of the compressor nebulizer. The latching means is difficult to position and secure and possesses air leakage concerns. As a result, the compressed air cannot efficiently and effectively flow to the atomization device, resulting in poor quality of atomization and the therapeutic effect is thus compromised.
Therefore the primary object of the invention is to resolve the aforesaid disadvantages. The improved medical mechanical compressor nebulizer of the invention has an atomization device connected to the air compression device by a screwing mechanism. It effectively overcomes the problems of poor positioning and air leakage commonly seen with conventional medical mechanical compressor nebulizers.
Another object of the invention is to allow the air compression device and the atomization device to screw together and form an air chamber as a buffer space so that the compressed air is more stable, noise can be reduced, and the automization effect can be improved.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a safety switch between the air compression device and the atomization device to prevent the apparatus from being inadvertently activated by the user accidentally depressing the power switch when the atomization device is not properly secured.
Still another object of the invention is to provide at least one filter in the air compression device to prevent filthy external objects from entering the air compression device and maintain the cleanness of the compressed air, and also to filter discharged air from the air compression device to maintain its cleanness.
In order to achieve the foregoing objects and enhance the therapeutic results through effective atomization of liquid inhalation dose, the improved medical mechanical compressor nebulizer comprises a body, an air compression device located in the body, a safety switch which is serially connected to voltage is located at the surrounding of the air compression device and an atomization device connecting to the air compression device and an output device. The atomization device is precisely and securely fastened to the air compression device by a screwing mechanism, not only for connection of air passage, but also for forming a coupled air chamber serving as a buffer to attain more stabilized ejecting air, reduce noise and achieve improved atomization effect. Also, the above screwing design can prevent the apparatus from being inadvertently activated by the user when the power switch is depressed accidentally.